


Multi-Purpose Attire

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Consensual Kink, Costumes, Fade to Black, Halloween, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Past Flash/Felicia mentioned, Stoplight Check-In System, Threesome - M/M/Other, i HC he liked the Yankees even while living in California, moment of appreciation for the fact that Eddie used to be a baseball player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: After a night at a Halloween party, Eddie, Flash, and the Venom symbiote all return home to get out of their fabulous outfits. But Flash isn't ready for a night of fun and fantasy to becompletelyover.(Kinktober Day 12: Costumes)





	Multi-Purpose Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in no particular timeline. Flash's [incredible Spider-Mobile costume](https://i.imgur.com/oXmQyr3.jpg) first appeared in _Amazing Spider-Man_ #647 because he is a literal national treasure.

“I can’t _believe_ you wouldn’t do a couples costume with me.”

“And who would I have gone as?”

“...genderbent Black Cat?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and peeled off the vintage Yankees jersey he’d worn at May Parker’s annual Halloween bash. “I love the Spider-Mobile. Truly. But if you think you’d ever convince me to wear that… weird… fur number she’s so fond of-”

“Oh come _on!_ ” Flash exclaimed with a laugh as Eddie helped him disassemble the pieces attached to his wheelchair to make it resemble the spider-themed vehicle hardly anyone even remembered. “You’ve got, like, Ricardo Montalban pecs. Practically as big as the Cat’s…”

“Didn’t you _date_ her?”

He blushed almost as red as the mask he’d just taken off. “It was a weird time in my life, all right? She was gorgeous and she knew Spider-Man. I thought that was pretty cool.”

“...please don’t tell me you started dating me because I knew Spider-”

“Shhh Eddie, of course I didn’t.” Flash grabbed the front of Eddie’s undershirt, which immediately then wiggled to life and twined around his hand. He grinned as he pulled Eddie down for a kiss. “I _knew_ you were somewhere on the costume,” he murmured, stroking the living costume fondly with his thumb. He scanned the black fabric, at last spotting a tiny white spider-symbol on the collar.

Their symbiote partner gathered itself up, shifting from intricate threads to its usual mass of smooth tendrils and teeth. It grinned at Flash, nuzzling briefly against him with a kind of purr before winding around him once. “They say this day is about fantasies, Flash.” The symbiote snagged the fading hem of Flash’s costume shirt with a sharpened tendril. “Have you fantasized about being Spider-Man, hmm?”

“Well…” He glanced between Eddie and the symbiote. “He’s still my hero.” When his boyfriend scoffed, Flash added, “But I mean, if I _was_ Spidey… I wouldn’t wanna fight you guys.” Flash grinned and stretched his arms out. “Would rather take you home and get rawed by you.”

The symbiote’s eyes widened with a predatory grin but Eddie almost tripped in the middle of getting his baseball cleats off. He regained his composure after a moment and raised his eyebrows at Flash. “You _do_ know that we tried at least twice to kill him, right? Didn’t _you_ even almost kill him once?”

“I’m just saying! I’d be willing to sacrifice the fabric for the thrill of feeling those claws tear straight through the costume…” His pupils got bigger as he licked his lips. “Or even just the teeth… just rip it right off me…”

Eddie and the symbiote exchanged a look, a silent conversation. Eddie smirked and then his partner rejoined him, wrapping him up slowly and leaning down over Flash’s wheelchair. “So… at our mercy, _Spider-Man_?”

Flash bit his lip to hold back his laughter and leaned forward to whisper into Venom’s ear. “This gig’s on its last thread, anyways. Have a ball.”

“Your color, pretty boy?” they whispered, that dual voice going straight through him and making his something deep within him churn with interest.

“Green. Don’t keep me waiting.”

And with a growl, Venom snapped back into character, whisking Flash up and throwing him over their shoulder to take him to bed.   
  
_Damn_ , they all loved Halloween.


End file.
